Six Styles Challenge
by DauntlessFlame
Summary: I've taken up Misgiving Writer's six style challenge! Each chapter contains a different style of writing with a seperate story.
1. SkyClan: Drabble

We are considered weak with our numbers small. Most don't join us, for they think it is odd that we hunt and fight for each other. The kittypets don't want to leave their comforts of their home, wishing for a free meal from their housefolk. Rogues only wish to hunt for themselves. They don't know the word Clanmate. They don't understand the word _commitment_ or know what it is like to feel the freeness of working endlessly.

Therefore we are not weak. We're braver than any rogue or housecat. With courage, anything is possible.

We are warriors.

We are SkyClan.


	2. Felix's Decision: POV

**A/N: Thank you reviewers! In this challenge you have to write in the POV you have the most trouble with... BTW this is not at all related to the drabble.**

* * *

><p>"Felix."<p>

She said his name calm, with passion. Just the lone mention of her saying his name drove him crazy; as his wacko friends liked to call it the 'Insane-in-the-Brain' feeling. That's just because they haven't experienced it like Felix has. He has experienced it with every sense of his body. He was _very_ sure she has too. It meaning in love.

"Felix, please join me."

Her smooth pebble-like voice begged. _No._ He corrected himself. _She had given a demand. _She had been 'begging' him for over a moon now. She hadn't quit asking. He hadn't quit saying no. And they hadn't quit loving each other. The night they met she had just tested the skills he had by attacking his garden. It had been love-at-first-sight. But now, she was begging him to change his ways as a kittypet and join her in the Clans. Even though she was small, her skills were swift, her claws were sharp, and her mind was determined as well as stubborn.

"Felix, that's all I ask of you. I'll… I'll mentor you myself, if that's what it takes! _Please_, Felix! Join me in my world. Sure there are tough times, but that's what we'll have each other for, right? I can't keep seeing you. I've nearly been caught _so_ many times. Nighthawk already knows. He's made it clear that if he caught me with you again he'd make sure to spread the news to Wildstar." She looked up at him; her mystical blue eyes stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"You've been pressing on this time. Is there something you're hiding from me?" He gazed down at her, perched on the fence. She stared at her paws. The light bounced off of her light gray tabby pelt. "_Well_…?" Felix questioned, hating himself for putting pressure on her.

"I-I'm…" she began nervously. "I'm expecting your kits!" For the first time that night, Felix noticed her belly had grown wider.

"What? And they're _mine?_" Felix asked cautiously. His mind was still trying to take it all in. She nodded. "My kits are to grow up as _warriors?_" He instantly hated himself more when she flinched as he emphasized warriors. Underneath all that rough-toughness, Felix had discovered the sensitive side of her.

"Yes," she whispered. "I want you and me to raise them into fine warriors of ThunderClan. Once you give it a chance, Felix, you'll love it! Otherwise, I might just stop seeing you." He could sense the sincerity in her tone. She wasn't kidding.

"I could never leave my kittypet life. It's all I've ever known!" Felix wailed. "_Someone's_ going to change, and it's not going to be me. My Twolegs would welcome you in the household. Just act cute and they feed you; easy."

"No Felix, I'm a natural born warrior. It is part of the code strictly to: 'reject the soft life of a kittypet'. That law has not been broken, and I'm not going to be the first. Felix, please consider your life now: Moping around all day, waiting to be fed by your Twolegs. The biggest adventure you've ever had was when I attacked you."

He knew that she was right; he didn't have that great a life, but it was a luxury to lounge around all day. "B-But–" he was cut off by her.

"_No_ buts. I've given you a whole moon to decide and you've made it pretty clear you don't want to be with me! I guess these kits will be fatherless. I give up my sleep to see you and you've given up nothing! It is time you think about what this means to me instead of thinking of your selfish life with your Twolegs!" She turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't go yet. I-I haven't decided!" Felix stopped her. She glared at him. He meowed, "Just… Just give me until sunhigh tomorrow. I'll have it sorted out by then. _Please_."

"Why should I? I've been the one waiting for a moon!" her eyes were filled with worry, hurt, and anger.

"_Please! _That's all I ask!" Felix begged, jumping down to stand beside her.

She scrunched up her eyes for a moment. "Felix. _Please _have it figured out by then."

Felix whispered in her ear, "I will."


	3. Silence: No Speech

**A/N: This chapter there is no speech. **

* * *

><p>Silence accounts me as I watch. As if through a portal, my life flashes before my eyes: Every heartbeat of every second of my life. It seems that someone has hit <em>fast forward<em>, as my life goes by like a crisp winter breeze. There's no light and no darkness. There's just me and the remains of my ended life.

Each scene plays out before me, delicately showing my life.

_My eyes open for the first time. Before me is my mother's pale, ashy-gray belly fur. I glance at my littermate, a pale gray tom like our mother. He's sleeping, as his flank rises rhythmically. _

No thoughts come to mind. Though I don't remember much of this, it all surges freshly in my memory.

_I hide in the ferns, my dark brown tabby fur blending well. My amber eyes lock on that thrush. It pecks the ground, seizing a worm in its beak. As it gulps the creature down, I bunch my muscles, preparing to spring . . . Now! I pounce, killing the bird quickly. The feathers feel weird in my mouth, so I drop it, lolling out my tongue. _

_Somewhere behind me my mentor purrs with amusement. I glance over my shoulder. The black tom beams with approval of my catch. _

It occurs to me that my lovely mentor will soon be joined by his apprentice. He'll be grateful to see me, ready to catch up on old conversations. Hopefully he'll fill me with good cheer, the way he always had.

_My brother puffs out his chest in pride as they call out our new names. Stoneclaw motions for us to sit guard at the camp's entrance. We pad over there, shoulder-to-shoulder, keeping our vigil in silence. I gaze at my brother, excitement passing between us. _Pebblenose, _I think, _my new name. _My brother Branchclaw purrs, gesturing toward our mother who is swelling with pride. _

It seems the silence still rings in my ears; though this time there is not the sound of nature.

_I stare at him, astound. My heart thunders, rapidly screaming _I love you too! _But no words come. I ache with grief. Mossheart's eyes are dull, lifeless. I never told him I loved him. Pain worked its way from the numbness of my paws to the headache in my mind. _

_I wish I could say he died in battle, but no, he died as a snake struck him. The evil, yellow scaly adder had then slithered back into the creases of Snakerocks. The worst part is: he'd just told me he loved me. At that moment he finished 'you', the adder sprang at his throat, its fangs digging in his neck. I was awestruck, of course. _

_The venom killed him, I know, but guilt gnaws inside me. I should've protected him, should've let the snake get me instead. _

That guilt still tugs at me.

_Sleep covers me like a blanket. My thoughts are drowsy, lugged things. I cough, though my throat is sore from coughing so much. _

_Greencough, they say I have. Whispers come to my ears, though I can't make out any words. Murmurs of stay . . . with . . . us. Then, I'm gone. _

I feel hollow as my life's moments elude me. I'm empty now, there's no life inside me. I'm just Pebblenose's spirit.

A bright, vivid light shines in my eyes. "Pebblenose I welcome you to StarClan."


	4. Undesirable: All Speech

**A/N: Well, here you have it! This chapter is _only_ speech. A converstation between two sisters . . . **

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lilysong. He makes me feel so wanted . . . like only I can heal his wounds or make him happy. He says I'm special."<p>

"My dear sister, you'll know when the time is right. For now, just be open for others too. You don't have to dedicate yourself solely to Nettlebreeze."

"But I do, Lilysong. He's only who I dedicate myself too, other than you."

"How can you stand being with him?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You see, Lilysong, he makes me feel wanted, like I'm actually worthy of being in this Clan. With myself I'm lonely. I'm undesirable. You don't understand because Troutleap is all you could ever ask for: a loyal mate who is always at your side, complementing you. I want that too, Lilysong."

"You can just be yourself. Toms will like you well enough. Don't pretend to be something you're not. Morningsky, I know you better than that. Dig down deep and find your true self."

"What is wrong with wanting to be loved? How dare you forbid me of wanting happiness in my life!"

"I'm just saying what I think is right, dear Morningsky. Don't be upset. I just want what is best for you."

"What is best for _me?_ Lilysong, what's best for me it to be happy! Can't you see that when I'm with Nettlebreeze I'm happy?"

"But he'll leave you, always. You'll be crushed inside. None of these relationships ever last, which is why you need to find the one tom that makes you happy _forever_."

"He's not coming, Lilysong. If he was coming, he'd have been here by now. The tom of my life doesn't exist. You see, without Nettlebreeze or someone else, I'm disposable. I have no one to love me."

"I love you, Morningsky. I'll protect you. I'm your sister and it's my job to stand by your side."

"You aren't standing by my side right now."

"For a good reason, Morningsky. Don't be someone you're not."

"I can't be anyone but myself, Lilysong! Wake up! I'm not as perfect as you are! When will you see that?"

"I'm far from perfect. I can't hunt as well as you. I'm weak when it comes to battle strategies. I'm still learning, too, Morningsky."

"But you have a family! You have more than I've ever dreamed! You _are_ a good hunter! You're always so brave!"

"A family you will have when you find the right tom. No, I'm not a great hunter. It's you who is smart in the battlefield. You think of things I'd never imagine. Remember when we fought ThunderClan? It was _you_ who suggested rolling in the mud so our pelts blended in with the forest. It was _you _who decided to force the ThunderClan cats onto the lake shore so we were out of the undergrowth. _You_ did that, Morningsky, not me. You're very smart and toms will respect you for it. Now use it to your advantage. If he's blind enough to not see that, then he's not the one for you."

"I . . . I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you?"


	5. Descended From the Trees: Poem

**A/N: Here's the second-to-last chapter! **_Write a poem, any style._

* * *

><p><span>Descended From the Trees<span>

The sun doesn't daze me, nor does it faze me

Darkness is preferable, the shadows always durable

I watch and I listen, I don't see the stars glisten

My destination was never achieved, now my disappearance will be believed

I'm broken and lost; I had a life that was tossed

My head hangs in sorrow; there will be no true tomorrow

There is not hope to return, to a life which will have burn

Days are spent in grief, there is no honest relief

Forevermore I live alone, my heart away the wind has blown

It was the shadows who swallowed me whole; my life is what they stole

No one can ever bring that back, so _why am I grieving_, there's no sense in that

My name means nothing anymore, there's no one to hear it like a lion's roar

One day again I will rise like a fire's spark, my name will be known again—even in dark

Proudly I will stand; I will prove myself worthy and grand

I've descended from the trees, you'll know me as Fallen Leaves


	6. Easy: Song Inspired

**A/N: Here it is! The final chapter! Today it's: **_write a chapter inspired by a song_**. **

_ Easy~ Rascal Flatts & Natasha Bedingfield_

* * *

><p>He makes it look so easy. Ignoring me, that is. He can continue on with his life, like our love never existed. Like those times when we used to meet at twilight mean nothing anymore. When I see him, he looks past me. I should be happy. He's moved on.<p>

Maybe I wear a mask too. I appear to have moved on. But it still lingers in my heart. How can I forget what stripped me from my medicine cat duties? How can I forget the father of my precious kits? I can't and never will. No one can change that.

My first priority is my Clan. I cannot put Crowfeather above that. I'm sorry, but they had to come first. Make no mistake, I mean it. Like when I promised to love him forever . . . I still do. He just makes it seem so easy. He took on a mate and had a son, who he never loved. But he loves me. He promised.

I never dreamed when I first came from _Leafkit_ to _Leafpaw_ that my path would stray from that of a medicine cats. Maybe Cinderpelt was right. My Clan needed me more than Crowfeather. Yet I ended up leaving him, anyway. I'm no longer a medicine cat, because of him.

Easiness does not make itself true. Easy is for kittypets. While I've never been one for aggressiveness or hostility—I became a medicine cat for a reason—I cannot help but despise him. He did not bear the kits. He did not even know they existed, until Hollyleaf told the Clans. But I can never hate her. It was time for easiness to rot away.

It is hard to make life look so easy. How can he do it?  
>I don't wonder anymore.<p>

StarClan gave me the choice: follow Crowfeather or stay with your Clanmates. I chose Crowfeather. I have no regrets.

My heart still beats in my chest, proving that I have survived this.

* * *

><p>She doesn't know how hard it is to make it look so easy. I don't want to ignore her, to quickly glance away when she looks my way. I don't want to <em>pretend. <em>My loyalty is to my Clan, just as hers is to ThunderClan. I can see where she turned back. Our relationship was never meant to last.

Nightcloud will never understand. She's never experienced _true _love like I have. It's a tricky emotion, this love. It's a path not one can be prepared for. But then, no one told me life was going to be easy. If it was, there would be no point in living. Therefore your path has twists and turns, and sometimes you can't see what lies ahead.

You feel blind at moments, like when I fell for Leafpaw, I never imagined that one day we'd attempt to leave our Clans. I see that now that I've opened my eyes.

My one of three sons hates me. I suppose the other two hate me as well, just for different reasons. Breezepelt has never appreciated me. Nightcloud encouraged him to hate me. I felt as if the whole Clan were against my presence. Maybe I should've left even if Leafpool turned back. She was scared for her Clanmates. I can see that, I guess, but I still hurt.

Which is where _pretending_ comes into play. I merely _pretend_ to be okay. There's no need for anyone to fret over who my first mate was and if I still have feelings for her. I do. Nothing can ever change that, though. By my heart and my soul, I solemnly swear that I will forevermore be a loyal warrior to my Clan. May StarClan light my path and hers.

I respectfully bow my head toward Leafpool, fore she made the best decision. But I still love her. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a snippet from<strong> The Last Hope:

_Leafpool looked down at his paws. "Perhaps if we'd stayed together, things would be different." _

_Crowfeather's gaze sparked for a moment, then he sighed. "It was never meant to be." Leafpool flinched, but Crowfeather touched his tail to her flank. "I don't regret anything," he murmured. His gaze flicked toward Lionblaze. "Nothing at all." _

**A/N: No, I don't own Warriors or the snippet above (recited in Chapter 26, page # unknown) . . . Anyway, I thought it was so sweet! **


End file.
